Netorare
by zefacchi
Summary: Karena cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, tapi merelakan. Sekalipun sang gebetan digandeng orang ke jenjang pernikahan. asaisomae.


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

**warn: positif ooc. pembunuhan eyd. genre nano-nano. unsur ntr yang terselip.**

**a/n:** sebenarnya usia pernikahan di jepang itu 18 untuk cowok (sementara isogai kurang lebih masih 14) tapi karena ini fic, jadi tolong diiya-iyakan saja ya u_u

.

.

.

_Kamu tahu tidak, bagaimana rasanya melihatmu tersenyum dalam balutan gaun pengantin putih bersih di acara pernikahanmu?_

_Ya, pernikahanmu. Bukan pernikahan kita._

_Karena di antara aku dan kamu, tidak pernah ada kata kita._

_Miris, ya._

.

.

.

Undangan berwarna merah muda yang datang dari tangan kekar sang Ayah membawa goncangan batin berkepanjangan bagi putra sulung keluarga Asano. Padahal hari masih pagi, namun _chaos_ telah tecipta. Susu putih yang rajin diminumnya tiap pagi salah jalur hingga masuk ke rongga hidungnya.

Si pemilik rambut pirang terbatuk, nyaris menangis karena susu tersebut tak kunjung keluar dari hidungnya.

Sang Ayah yang budiman mengulurkan saputangannya.

"Dasar jorok," desisnya, menyernyit.

Gakushu, si anak pirang balas menyernyit, namun tangannya tetap menerima saputangan sang Ayah.

" tiba-tiba membawa kabar seperti itu padaku."

"Aku membawa undangan, bukan kabar—"

"Sama saja, kampret."

Sang Ayah—diyakini memiliki nama kecil Gakuhou—hanya diam. Sudah mengerti betapa kurang ajarnya Sang Anak pada ayah kandungnya sendiri, dan dia tidak mau repot-repot untuk sekedar memukul bokong Sang Anak dan menceramahinya dengan seribu satu kosakata yang dikuasainya.

Lagipula, rasanya tidak ada guna. Saat ini, dia menang telak. Jadi, sunggingan seringai di wajahnya bukanlah hal yang patut dipertanyakan.

"Apa kau sangat kaget karena merasa dikalahkan, Asano?"

Seringai itu masih ada. Dan Gakushu benci melihatnya. Terlebih ketika Gakuhou dengan sengaja membuka lipatan undangan itu, dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan hidung Gakushu.

Gakushu yakin matanya tidak menderita rabun dekat—namun untuk saat ini, dia berharap akan menderita rabun dekat. Tulisan-tulisan ramping berukir yang tercetak di sana seakan mengejeknya ketika dia membentuk dua nama yang sangat tidak asing di matanya.

_Asano Gakuhou_

_Isogai Yuuma_

Tidak adakah nama lain yang bisa dituliskan di bawah nama si Ayah keparat itu?

Gakuhou menyadari keheningan dari anaknya yang masih menelan bulat-bulat kenyataan dari selembar undangan berwarna romantis.

"Upacara pernikahannya tiga hari lagi. Kuharap kau akan datang."

_Tumben_, Gakushu membatin. Dia mungkin satu-satunya orang yang tahu betapa angkuhnya seorang Asano Gakuhou, dan betapa besar gengsinya untuk berharap pada orang lain. Satu pertanyaan yang dia pertanyakan dalam hati, _sebegitu bahagiakah dia, sampai melupakan gengsinya sendiri?_

"Untuk apa kau mengundangku?" Gakushu mendorong lembaran merah muda itu menjauh.

"Kau anakku, tentu saja aku mengundangmu," bulu roma Gakushu berdiri tegak. Gakuhou yang mendadak bersikap kebapak-bapakan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dimaklumi. "Bersiaplah, Asano. Mulai seterusnya, dia akan tinggal bersama kita."

Gakushu tidak perlu tahu pada siapa kata 'dia' itu mengacu.

Cukup. Hati Gakushu sudah lelah.

"Oi," dia bergumam ketika Gakuhou baru saja mengambil jasnya, berniat meninggalkan piring sisa sarapannya yang hanya menyisakan remah-remah. "Apa kau mengundang semua anak 3E?"

Dia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau juga mengundang Maehara dari kelas 3E?"

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku mengundang seluruh anak 3E—apa itu masih kurang jelas?" Gakuhou mengkerut. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Gakushu berdiri, menghempas kasar peralatan makannya ke atas piring kosong. "Setidaknya bukan hanya aku yang akan tersiksa."

Gakuhou gagal mencerna perkataannya.

.

.

.

Undangan merah muda itu tersebar secepat virus. Dalam sekejap, pernikahan Sang Kepala Dewan telah menjadi _trending topic_ di SMP Kunugigaoka, mulai dari lorong sekolah hingga toilet pria.

Tak terkecuali kelas 3E.

Terlebih karena salah satu objek yang menjadi pembicaraan dalam undangan tersebut merupakan penghuni kelas E. Sang ketua kelas, Isogai Yuuma, yang mendadak menjadi _famous_ di luar pamornya sebagai ketua kelas _ikemen_. Yang pagi ini tengah dikerumuni bagai madu di tengah sekumpulan semut, oleh teman-teman sekelasnya yang baik hati dan tidak sombong.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu menikah dengan Ketua Dewan?"

"Aku tahu kau itu _ikemen_, tapi tak kusangka kau bisa menggaet Ketua Dewan!"

"Apa jurus yang kau gunakan, Isogai-kun?"

"Apa mungkin kau menikahinya agar kelas kita tidak lagi menjadi objek diskriminasi satu sekolah?"

"Atau karena telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan?"

Semua menoleh pada Nakamura. Sang objek hanya memalingkan wajah.

Di antara kehebohan yang terjadi di pagi itu, hanya ada satu entitas yang tidak ikut menyibukkan diri dalam kegiatan tanya jawab tersebut. Bahkan ketika Koro-sensei mengambil catatan percintaannya alih-alih buku absen (jangan lupakan kelemahannya yang merupakan seorang penggosip akut), dia hanya duduk menyilang kaki dengan wajah mengkerut dalam.

Undangan merah muda itu masih tergeletak rapi di mejanya, dalam keadaan terbuka. Kedua nama itu masih tercetak di sana, tak berubah berapa lama pun Maehara menatapnya.

Miris.

Lamunannya buyar ketika langkah Isogai mendekatinya. Sang _Ikemen_ menatapnya heran, dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang—di mata Maehara—terlihat sangat _uke_.

_Ah, apa yang kupikirkan._

"Maehara-kun, kok loyo sekali?" Isogai bertanya, seraya duduk di depannya. Wajah nan _uke_ menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Tidak apa-apa," Maehara berusaha mempertahankan nada bicaranya yang nyaris bergetar. "Hanya lupa sarapan."

"Tidak biasanya," Isogai menatap lekat-lekat manik Maehara yang terus berusaha menghindar. "Mau kubelikan sesuatu?"

Gelengan sebagai jawaban. "Jangan merepotkan dirimu sendiri, Isogai. Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah—" dia meneguk ludah sejenak. "—kan?"

Bahkan dia tidak sempat menyadari bahwa kedua kalimatnya tidak memiliki keterkaitan apa pun. Maehara hanya ingin menyinggungnya, berharap berita itu _hoax_, dan Isogai akan tersenyum sambil berkata, "Itu hanya gosip, Maehara-kun, jangan dipercaya."

Nyatanya tidak. Jawaban dari mulut sang ketua kelas menohoknya tepat di ulu hati.

"Ya, begitulah. Kukira Maehara-kun sudah membaca undangannya—kau meletakkannya di hadapanmu."

Bodoh. Seharusnya dia tidak bertanya dengan keadaan undangan yang terbuka di atas meja. Sejenak, Maehara merutuki kebodohannya.

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Maehara berani menatap tepat ke mata Isogai. "Kenapa kau menikah dengannya?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku mencintainya."

_Skakmati._

"Begitu, ya …" Maehara bangkit dari kursinya, kehabisan kata-kata. Namun tindakannya mengundang respon heran dari lawan bicaranya.

"Maehara-kun mau ke mana?"

"Toilet," Maehara menjawab singkat sebelum menutup pintu kelas. Dadanya sakit bukan main.

.

.

.

Toilet hanyalah alasan. Kenyataannya, Maehara sekarang berjalan menuruni bukit. Berniat bolos. Tidak berniat untuk berada di kelas itu. Satu ruangan dengan Isogai hanya melukai hatinya lebih dalam.

"Haah, menyebalkan …" Maehara berhenti di tepi sungai kecil berair jernih. Berniat merendam kakinya sejenak untuk menenangkan diri dari kegundahan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Namun dia kurang beruntung. Sepatu baru saja dilepas, dan seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya. Suara yang menyebalkan dan tidak asing di matanya.

Maehara menyernyit. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? Membolos?"

Gakushu hanya menyeringai kecil dan terkekeh pelan. "Aku izin tidak enak badan. Tidak terhitung membolos."

"Aku izin ke toilet," lawan bicaranya berujar. Kaus kakinya telah terlepas, celana panjang kelabu digulung mencapai lutut. "berarti tidak terhitung membolos juga."

Gakushu mendecih dengan suara kecil. Untung aliran air di sungai meredam suaranya. Sementara Maehara telah mengambil posisi santai dengan duduk di tepian sungai, merendam kaki sampai sebatas tulang kering. Hening yang mengisi keadaan selama beberapa menit kemudian. Maehara enggan membuka percakapan, dan Gakushu gengsi untuk memulai.

Namun Gakushu-lah yang menjadi pihak paling tidak nyaman. Maka, dia berdehem pelan, ingin di_notice_. "Kau sudah dengar beritanya 'kan?"

"Berita apaan?" dijawab dengan cuek. Gakushu ingin mendorong punggung itu hingga tenggelam di sungai.

"Soal itu—" ada jeda. "—Isogai."

"Oh, ya, ehm. Aku tahu," Maehara tersendat-sendat. "Pernikahannya dengan Ayahmu 'kan?"

Gakushu berdiri di tepian sungai, menatap lekat aliran air yang tak berhenti. Ingin juga dia melepas sepatu dan ikut berendam, namun masih gengsi.

"Kenapa mereka menikah?"

"Isogai bilang dia mencintai Ayahmu—"

"Bukan, bukan itu. Maksudku, kenapa harus Isogai?"

"Kenapa harus Ayahmu?"

Ada lirikan sinis yang tercipta.

Maehara melemaskan punggungnya, bertumpu pada telapak tangan yang menahan bobot tubuhnya di bebatuan yang didudukinya. "Aku mengharapkan suatu saat, namaku-lah yang akan tercetak di atas namanya. Bukan nama Ayahmu, atau pun kau. Aku tidak pernah bermimpi akan melihat Isogai mengganti nama menjadi Asano, tidak sama sekali."

"Nilai plus untukku, karena dia akan jadi bagian dari Asano."

"Plus untuk Ayahmu, bukan dirimu," Gakushu mengerling tajam pada Maehara. "Ayahmu yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya. Bukan kau, apalagi aku."

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, dasar keparat!" Gakushu mengumpat. Batu kecil di sampingnya dia tendang hingga terlempar ke aliran sungai, dan akhirnya tenggelam. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya saat dia akan menjadi bagian dari keluargamu, tapi dia tetap bukan milikmu!"

"Yeah, tidak salah jika kau bilang aku tidak mengerti," Maehara menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, menciptakan arus di antara aliran sungai. "Setidaknya aku seribu kali lebih baik daripada kau, yang akan berstatus ibu dan anak dengan orang yang kau sukai …"

"Berhentilah memojokkanku, dasar keparat—"

"Eum, Maehara-kun, Asano-kun."

Seketika perdebatan di antara mereka terhenti. Kata-kata Gakushu menggantung ketika mendapati seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitamnya yang khas, yang paling berkesan karena anak-anak rambutnya yang naik membentuk dua antenna berlawanan arah.

Dan di seantero Kunugigaoka, hanya satu orang yang punya rambut unik seperti itu.

Kedua pasang mata membelalak, menatap sosok yang muncul entah dari mana itu.

Isogai Yuuma.

_Mampus. Kelar hidup kita._

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?" Maehara mencoba bicara walau terbata.

"Koro-sensei menyuruhku untuk menjemput Maehara-kun yang katanya sedang bersantai di pinggir sungai," sang utusan menjawab sopan.

_Anjir. Darimana guru itu tahu._

"Tapi, tidak kusangka ada Asano-kun juga di sini," suaranya makin halus, samar tampak rona merah di pipinya. "Aku tidak tahu kalian begitu akrab, sampai bolos kelas demi berbincang-bincang."

_Akrab apanya._

Namun, dari caranya berbicara, Maehara dan Gakushu menduga bahwa sepertinya Isogai mendengar sepotong dari perdebatan mereka. Setidaknya cukup untuk mengetahui garis besar topik yang mereka bahas.

"Isogai-kun, kau mendengar perdebatan kami 'kan?"

Terbelalak sejenak. "Ah, ti-tidak kok, maksudku—" dia menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah. "—sedikit."

"Sesuai dugaan."

Maehara menarik kakinya dari rendaman air sungai yang sejuk, perlahan mendekati Isogai. Kakinya yang telanjang tak dihiraukan. Gakushu ikut melakukan hal yang sama, hingga mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Isogai.

Yang ditatap memasang ekspresi heran.

"Isogai-kun," Gakushu yang membuka percakapan lebih dulu. "Apa kau benar-benar mencintai dia?"

Kepala itu mengangguk. "Ya."

"Apa tidak ada harapan lagi untuk kami—maksudku, untukku?"

Maehara menyikut perut Gakushu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Maehara-kun, Asano-kun," Isogai menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Reaksi penolakan yang begitu formal.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Kami cukup tahu diri saja. Kami tidak punya hak apa pun untuk melarang pernikahanmu," senyuman yang dipaksakan untuk terukir. Maehara menatap miris. "Berbahagilah dengan Ketua Dewan."

Senyuman gembira dari sang _ikemen_ kelas, disambut dua senyuman terpaksa dari mereka yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Untuk yang terakhir," Maehara menggenggam tangan kanan Isogai. Gakushu, seakan mengerti maksud dari gerak-gerik Maehara, memilih untuk mengelus puncak kepala Isogai, mengacak-acak rambut hitam dan dua antena di atasnya. "ini akan jadi yang terakhir. Karena untuk seterusnya, mungkin kami akan takut, bahkan untuk sekedar menyentuhmu."

Maehara mengangkat tangan kanan Isogai dalam genggamannya, dan mencium punggung tangan itu. Bersamaan dengan Gakushu, yang menarik kepala itu mendekat, dan mencium dahinya, setelah menyibakkan poni yang mengganggu.

_Biarlah, walaupun kami tidak berhasil mendapat ciuman di bibirnya._

Rona merah di wajah Isogai makin pekat, merambat ke telinga. Maehara dan Gakushu hanya menatapnya miris dengan senyuman setengah tak ikhlas.

_Setidaknya diriku pernah berjuang._

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, seluruh murid SMP Kunugigaoka diliburkan. Demi menghadiri pesta pernikahan Sang Kepala Dewan.

Dan di sinilah mereka, duduk di kursi tamu yang dibariskan berjejer, menghadap pada satu titik yang sama; Altar. Di mana kedua pengantin telah berada di sana, setelah prosesi panjang yang klasik.

Baik Maehara maupun Gakushu mengakui, betapa indahnya Isogai dalam balutan baju pengantinnya, serta rona merah yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan terdalamnya. Betapa merdu suaranya saat berkata 'aku bersedia' mengiringi pemberkatan.

_Andai aku yang berdiri mendampinginya di sana._

_Andai kalimat itu dia ucapkan untukku._

Bahkan saat ikrar telah terucap, dan tiba saat untuk berciuman, mereka—terutama Gakushu—sempat menangkap mata Gakuhou yang sejenak melirik ke arah mereka, sebelum dia menunduk dan menyapu kehangatan bibir Isogai. Seolah sengaja.

"Pak Tua itu … dia sengaja melakukannya. Dia pasti meremehkan kita!"

"Hei, tenanglah," Maehara berusaha menahan lengan Gakushu agar tidak berlari ke depan dan mengacaukan acara. "Kali ini dia yang menang. Tapi berikutnya dia yang akan kalah."

Gakushu menoleh dengan cepat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Misi dari wali kelas kami," Maehara menyeringai penuh kelicikan. "Ada _cctv_ tersembunyi spesial buatan kelas 3E yang kemarin siang kami letakkan di kamar Ayahmu selagi dia masih mengurusi pekerjaannya di sekolah."

Sebersit raut heran muncul di wajah Gakushu, namun dengan cepat tergantikan dengan seringai kemenangan.

"Kurasa ada tontonan yang bagus untuk kita besok …"

.

.

.

**End.**

.

**a/n**: ...ga tau juga ya kenapa keracunan asaiso. kenapa genre-nya ga jelas begini juga ga tau kenapa. btw ini _based on_ aldnoah zero, jadi yang nonton az sampai s2 pasti ngerti siapa yang jadi siapa /wat.

terimakasih sudah membaca /o/


End file.
